


Harry Potter and the Many of The Ark

by ForeverSeverusSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Harry, Beautiful Harry, Confident yet Quiet Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, First time writing facfiction, Good Severus Snape, Harry learns to be a Slytherin, Hermione Granger Bashing, Immortal Harry, Immortal Severus, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Mentions of Past Murder and Betrayal, Mentions of past abuse, Powerful Harry, Powerful Severus, Ron Weasley Bashing, Second Chances, Smart Harry, Smitten Lincoln, Tags may be added in the future, Warrior Death, smart severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSeverusSnape/pseuds/ForeverSeverusSnape
Summary: The defeat of Voldemort leads to betrayal, which leads to new beginnings and new relationships. Being the Master of Death isn't so bad if you get a second chance. Will Harry learn to trust again? Will his new father teach him to be someone more? Will Harry gain the confidence needed for this new world? And Will Severus be the father he needs?I would just like you to know that this is FanFiction, meaning I am not the owner of either Harry Potter or The 100, and I have written what I like, basically combining certain things, all to my liking. Happy Reading.





	1. A Second Chance

Chapter 1: A Second Chance

He had just defeated Voldemort with a disarming spell, he never wanted to be a killer, even if a Prophecy said he had to defeat another. So after he had realised he had become the Elder Wands Master he knew he needed to get rid of the wand or even hide it, maybe return it to Dumbledore’s grave, he wasn’t sure. He was on the bridge talking to Ron and Hermione, discussing the wand, and after spelling or, maybe healing was a better word for it, his Holly wand back to its former glory he was about to snap the Elder wand in half, but before he had the opportunity to do so, he felt a sharp pain running from the bottom of his spine all the way to his neck, he had not yet realised what had happened so he turned round to fend for himself and perhaps protect his friends thinking it must have been a stray spell from a Death Eater that had yet to believe in Voldemort’s demise. But as he spun around to look at his attacker he felt another sharp pain, but instead this pain went right through his body, he was looking in a set of blue eyes within a pale, freckled face and finally realised what had just happened. He was looking at his best mate Ron with disbelief, Hermione was standing right behind him with her hand on his left shoulder. He could not understand what was happening. Not until Hermione uttered those dreaded words.

“It’s for the Greater Good Harry”, Hermione was looking at him with not even a shred of friendship, as if she was not his friend at all, as if it were all a lie.

“Sorry mate, well not really. Did you honestly think you were going to come out of this war alive?” Ron scoffed, and slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of his chest. “I mean, bloody hell, you finally rid our world of You-Know-Who, and Dumbledore promised that you would not live passed this war, but look at you mate, you didn’t die, and now that you’re the Elder wands Master, did you honestly think we were going to let you live and become the next Dark Lord? No thank you, one was enough. Anyways it doesn’t matter anymore, we will be the Gryffindor duo instead and we will be hailed like saviours, even if you’re dead.”

You-Know-Who? Even with Voldemort’s defeat Ron still couldn’t say his name. Funny that, Ron couldn’t say Voldemort but Ron could stab him with a sword and not look an inch regretful. Hailed like saviours, did they not realise that some people would find if strange after seeing him walk off with his two so called friends, after all what kind of friend would look upon you with distain and the other stab you with a sword, and then his so called friends return without him, and proclaim him dead, he inwardly scoffed. People would ask questions, and he knew that one day someone would question this moment.

Harry knew no more as he slipped into oblivion. His last thoughts were of Severus Snape, and how that man was the only one he would be looking for in his death, to apologise and to thank, after all he was his protector and Professor Snape never lied to him, not once. Then maybe he would wonder around looking for his parents and his Godfather, Remus and Tonks.

Harry was bordering on confused. Wasn’t he dead or dying at least, he had people to the thank and apologise to, people to meet and greet for the first time, but no, he felt his consciousness becoming aware to his surroundings, the air felt different, the atmosphere almost sounded too quiet but had the feeling that it would soon be disturbed, his fingers came into contact with solid ground, soil and leaves. His eyelids fluttered open, and all he could see were trees, tall and lush reaching for the sky. He saw blue and white, recognising sky and clouds in between the tall trees. His next sense kicked into drive was alerting him to all the sounds, birds in the distance but other than that there was nothing. It was rather uncomfortable, almost ominous, like something bad was about to happen, but he couldn’t quite understand what.

The next thing he felt was a rush of emotions and feelings, betrayal being the strongest, sadness, loneliness, misunderstanding, and in a sense freedom. He did not know why his two friends turned on him, but he figured it had to do with Dumbledore’s little saying “for the Greater good”. What the greater good was, is what he didn’t understand. He wanted to cry, he wanted comfort. He needed comfort, he needed someone, that understood him, not fully but partially. Someone like Professor Snape. Someone that would listen but not judge, someone that would question before believing, someone with the answers.

Harry then became increasingly worried as there were no more sounds of birds in the distance, or the feeling of a light breeze on his skin, he took a deep breath to ready himself and using his hands pushed himself off the ground into a sitting position, time was at a stand-still. Taking in the scenery around him, it didn’t look familiar, well as far as he knew. He had not realised that he had company, out of the blue a voice got his attention.

“It is good to see you awake Master.” An eerily figure in black spoke to him. Though he did not fear whomever the voice belonged to, he figured that many others would.

Wanting answers Harry figured he would ask this form before him, with an unsure voice Harry asked a rather lame one word question, “Master?”

The out worldly being chuckled, “Yes?” As if he was humouring him.

Harry was baffled, “I’m sorry, I’m really confused right now, you called me Master? Yet I don’t remember being your Master, or even knowing who you are at all.”

“My apologies, I thought my appearance would answer that question, maybe I’m losing my touch.” The being laughed, the laugh being rather quiet and almost ancient, he then carried on, “Let me introduce myself, I am Death, and you Harry Potter are my Master. The only one to ever hold all three of my Hallows and to use them without greed, the only one that all three chose, and the only Master I will ever have.”

The shadowed figure almost seemed as if he were kneeling before him, and as he did so, or should he call him Death, yes Death. Death brought out three items, his Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand. Death brought out the items and placed them on his lap. Harry was beyond confused, he was the Master of Death. Well at least that answered the question to why he was not dead, well at least he thought he was not dead. Was he dead?

“No Master, you are not dead. You cannot die. Well in a sense you can die but you will not pass on, you will feel pain whether it be physical or emotional, like before, you have not changed. You are still you. Any wounds you receive from this moment on with heal and there will be no proof of harm ever being done to you, though I am sorry but since this is your first death it means that whatever scars you received from your first life with never heal or go away, I am sorry I cannot do anything about the scars you received from your relatives, from your school adventures or even from the betrayal of your closest friends. You will not age from this point onwards, you shall forever remain 17, but your appearance can change, muscle mass, hair growth, weight gain, such are the small things in life. Though I did decide to fix a few of your health issues, I was not pleased with your malnourishment or your poor eyesight, or even the way your bones healed incorrectly, those three factors needed to be fixed. I wanted to do something at least, even if it was not much.” Death sounded so genuine and concerned that Harry was unsure how to carry on their conversation.

Harry found that the whole situation he was in was rather strange, he was conversing with Death. Wasn’t that a funny thought, being alive and having a conversation with Death. Looking at the figure, he could not see any noticeable facial features on Death, but he could not ignore the great set of black feathered wings, folded beneath the black cloak that covered black battle armour, trailing on the ground, rustling the leaves as Death had walked towards him before kneeling. Though there was no scythe held within his hands, all in all Death just looked like soldier hiding his features by covering himself with a cloak. Running the conversation within his mind, Harry came to a screaming halt when he realised that he would not die, well he would die but not for long, and instead live forever.

Voicing his concerns, Harry asked in a whisper, “Will I be alone, live forever? Never have lasting friendship? Or lasting love?” He couldn’t help but feel so small, looking down at his hands, twisting his fingers in anticipation of Deaths answer.

“Master, look at me.” Harry felt two armoured fingers under his chin lift his face to look within the great darkness beneath the hood of the cloak, strange armour isn’t supposed to be warm, “There are a great many thinks I can grant you, but I cannot share your immortality with everyone, but right now I can give you something or someone for company for all the days of your lives. Is there anyone you have in mind that you want to share companionship with, friendship, family? Anyone at all, and I shall grant your wish.”

Harry wanted to cry, his eyesight was becoming a little cloudy, tears were trickling down his cheeks, Death would grant him someone. Someone that wouldn’t die, someone that would live life with him, he did have someone in mind, though he was not sure how this someone would appreciate coming back, if all he ever wanted was peace. He needed someone to be a father figure, someone to scold him when he got into trouble, someone that would not treat him differently, someone that would never lie to him. His mind made up, he looked straight at Death.

“I would like Professor Snape please, to basically be my father, to tell me off when I’m in trouble, to keep me out of trouble, to be there when I need saving, and to be there when I need someone to talk to.”

“Well Potter, it looks like we’re stuck with one another.” The voice that answered Harrys request gave Harry such a fright, that he jumped up from the ground just to see where the voice came from. In his rush he failed to notice his Hallows converging with his being.

The voice had come from behind him. He looked at his professor unsure of himself now as what to do, and watched as his professors left eyebrow came up a bit in a questioning frown, and that was what did it. Harry made quick work of the short distance to his professor and wrapped his arms around him and let go of the tight coil wrapped around his emotions and then his tears came pouring out.

_________________________

Severus looked down at his new charge, not sure how to deal with the situation, he had been brought back, he had knowledge he previously hadn’t had. He witnessed Voldemort’s killing curse towards Harry, and then witnessed Voldemort’s defeat, he had felt proud of Harry, which was an unknown factor when it came to Potter, no Harry. He was not like Potter at all, he was like Lily. He had greeted Lily on the other side, but felt like he was needed elsewhere. And that was the moment he had witnessed Weasley’s and Granger’s betrayal. He could not believe what he had seen and heard at that moment, even after Harry had slipped into death, though obviously not for long. Weasley and Granger had wanted the fame, but they did not want to be in the shadow of the Boy-Who-Lived. So they murdered him with the excuse of the Greater Good, and the Elder wands corruption, as if someone or something could corrupt Potter, no Harry, he had to remember it was now Harry. He had started to care for the boy, realising he was not his father whilst teaching Harry Occlumency, teaching being the operative word.

Severus could not believe that Albus had planned Harry's slaughter even after his death, it seems Albus had not wanted Harry to survive past the war. He was mad at himself too, for not realising how far the abuse at the hands of Harry's relatives were. Believing Albus and his stories. Inwardly scoffing Severus decided that he would leave the thought of Albus alone for now, and getting back to the situation at hand, which just so happened to be an armful of Harry Potter. Looking down at Harry he finally noticed the light shaking of his shoulders and the quiet sniffles muffled by his clothing. Severus quietly sighed, and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the boy that obviously needed the comfort, leaning his chin on top of his head and just returning the hug for all it was worth. In the distance Severus watched as Death disappeared from view, and time came back to itself. Sounds returned and the feeling of a light breeze within the forest. He had been given a second chance, a chance to truly look after this boy in his arms, to be a father, something he never knew he would ever get the chance of being.

Severus knew that where ever they were, they were going to have to learn a whole new set of rules.


	2. This is where it begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus learn what they need to, to survive in this world that has mutated to survive. Lincoln get his first glimpse of Harry and is both please and not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated on 16/01/2017.  
> 

Chapter 2: This is where it begins

 

Opening his eyes once more, Harry had noticed that both Severus and himself where sitting on the ground, well more like Severus was sitting on the ground but he was on Severus’s lap still wrapped within his arms. Looking up at Severus questionably, he found Severus’s black obsidian eyes looking down at him with amusement on a rather stern set face.

“Awake, are we Mr. Potter. It seems your emotions have calmed down some. That’s good. Come now sit up, I would very much like for you to call back Death in order to ask him questions. I have no idea where we are, what time it is or the date. I have a sinking feeling that it might not be the day we both died.” That was a command if ever he heard one, but still Harry was happy to hear Severus’s voice. He rather did sound like a parent.

Clearing his throat, Harry wanted to say a few things before the moment was ruined, “Thank you sir. And I’m sorry sir.”

“Whatever are you on about now?” Severus was just looking down at Harry as if….well he wasn’t too sure what the look on Severus’s face was. It was an emotion he couldn’t quite categorise.

“Well I just wanted to say thank you for protecting me all this time, even though I basically treated you like you didn’t matter. I just thought you hated me. I mean, I was looking forward to my first potions class ever, because well I’m good at cooking so I thought that potions would be something I would be rather good at, but then you just looked at me as if I was not even worthy of feelings, like how my relatives look at me. And well I didn’t like it. But now I understand why. I also want to say, I’m sorry for all the horrible things my father did to you, and what Sirius did, and Remus. You didn’t deserve any of it, and I know what it is like, Dudley’s favourite game growing up with his gang was ‘Harry Hunting’, so I understand your feelings on the matter of bullying. I just thought after watching Voldemort and Nagini kill you, that no matter what, you didn’t deserve any of the ‘bad’ that has happened to you. And after viewing your memories all I wanted to do was beg your forgiveness and tell you that everything was alright, but I couldn’t do that!” Harry huffed out, but continued on not knowing the surge of emotions running through Severus’s veins.

“You were dead, I was a horcrux. I had to die and I was ready. I was scared but I was ready. But then I wasn’t dead and my short conversation with Dumbledore just made me mad! So mad, how dare that man tell you what to do and how to do it! He should be happy he is living six feet under, for if he wasn’t I would have killed him myself, making you sully your soul as if your soul wasn’t important! Which it is, very important in fact. And when Ron betrayed me like he did, my last thought was of you, I was planning on looking for you in death and apologise and thank you for everything, before I looked for my parents and Sirius and Remus, but of course before I hugged mum I was planning on yelling at my dad and the rest of the Marauders. I was going to lay it on thick I was. I just…I’m so grateful I get this chance to tell you all that, because you are important and I want you to remember that.” Finishing off his speech with a flourish and a very serious look at his professor.

Severus was studying Harry’s face, and took in the concern within his eyes, eyes so much like Lily’s, but different. He could see the difference in their eyes. Lily’s eyes never looked so torn or regretful, her eyes never looked so down trodden and burdened. Harry’s eyes showed that he had carried the world on his shoulders, they showed he knew what torture was, he experienced it, lived through it, and tried to save others from it. His eyes showed that he had been betrayed, they even showed empathy for others the complete opposite of him.

Severus found it fascinating that Harry had indeed not actually killed Voldemort, even though he was a murderer many times over, but Voldemort had dealt the killing blow to himself, Harry was just Slytherin about it. The child had played a game of words and tricked Voldemort, if ever the boy used his smarts it was probably that one time only. But now that he was here, he was going to make damn sure the boy would learn self-preservation, immortal or not. Severus felt so many emotions at this point he wasn’t too sure how to answer the boy.

The boy had said his soul was important, he felt gladdened from this. The boy said he was mad at Dumbledore not him. Harry was going to scold his own parents in death, that would be the day. Severus was so overwhelmed at the fact that he was Harry’s last thought and he would be the first person Harry wanted to see in death. He was feeling rather emotional, but being the stoic man he was, after all he was a spy to two dictators, he was not going to let it show, so he pushed all the raw emotions behind his occlumency walls. But looking at the boys’ face and noticing the fear coming through and the tears forming, he skimmed Harry’s surface thoughts and realised that Harry was in fear of his rejection, Harry wanted him to be a parent, he felt elated. Exiting Harry’s mind he looked at the boy, all seriousness aside and just be honest with yourself, he told himself. Holding Harry's face in between his hands he spoke in a comforting and calm voice.

“Harry, I should be the one to apologise. I judged you solely on your appearance and thought you would be just like your father. Albus had told me time and time again that you were raised with plenty of love and affection from your relatives that I failed to read the obvious signs of abuse. I am sorry. Also would you do me the honour of becoming my son, because in all honesty that is the only way I’m going to be able to make sure, You. Stay. Out. Of. Trouble.” Emphasising on the last few words. The look of shock and happiness on Harry’s face was the only answer he needed to that last question, though he surely was not expecting Harry’s next response.

With a quiet giggle and a shy smile Harry decided to answer simply, “Sure thing dad.” The giggling escalated a bit when the look of shock of his dads face was just too much for Harry. Though he calmed down rather quickly he hugged Severus for all he was worth, “Thank you, so very much.”

Severus returned his sons hug, son, it was going to be some time for him to get used to the term dad. Though, he wasn’t sure to why Harry was thanking him but he felt rather proud at this moment. He had hated the fact that Lily had chosen Potter over him, but it was his mistake as well for calling her that disgusting word. Even after realising his mistake and repeatedly asking for forgiveness, he never received it, until death. He had lost his only friend, but look at him now, Harry had called him dad where as he called Potter father. Harry had given him his forgiveness and even apologised for his father's actions, as well as Black’s and Lupin’s. He was now wanted and chosen by someone he never thought possible. And so help him he was going to take the job seriously. Now all they needed to do was have a long conversation with an astral being and discuss a few things. Ruining a perfect moment with his new son, Severus nudged Harry in order to gain his attention fully.

“Harry, I’m sorry about breaking this wonderful moment, and indeed it is rather wonderful, but would you be ever so kind to call back Death so we could learn a few things, I fear if we do not do it now it would be a life-long mistake.” And only just realising he was sitting on the ground he added, “Perhaps it might be a good idea for us to get up off the solid ground, and for me to conjure some soft seating, I would rather converse with Death in comfort, also if you plan on staying glued to my side then perhaps you would prefer comfort as well.” Raising an eyebrow as if daring Harry to disagree.

Looking rather sheepish, Harry crawled off of his dads lap, and stood tall, well as tall at 5’5’’, would get him, and held out his hand for his dad to use to get up off the ground, which he took great pleasure when he did, it meant that there was something he could do no matter how small.

Severus, with the assistance of Harry, stood from the ground and then stretched, taking in the scenery and checking to see if anything on his person seemed different. A few things did. His bones no longer felt tired or stiff as if he were young again. If this was one of Deaths perks, he was grateful. Looking around the area, he decided to transfigure a log into a rather comfortable two-seater, instead of conjuring one. Scanning the area once again he transfigured a few more things for their little get together, a small rock into a coffee table and a smaller log not too far off in the distance into another chair, this one for Death, thinking it would only be generous that they all be seated in case the conversation were to take on a turn for the worse and waste time. Then picking up a few leaves he transfigured a tea set for the table, a couple cushions for comfort, for their seating and of course a blanket for Harry, making sure to make the fabric the softest to his knowledge. And he did all this wandlessly, no wand insight.

He wanted his son to know he cared, even when he didn’t show his emotions often, that is something he had to make sure Harry understood. Looking at his creations, he nodded his head and thought it would do for now. Turning around searching for Harry, he realised that the boy was walking about exploring the area, Severus couldn’t help but feel they were being watched, he’d ward off the area, yes that’s what he would do. He walked towards his son, and decided to teach him a lesson. Stopping directly behind Harry Severus cleared his throat.

Harry startled and made a little squeak that he would forever deny, tuning his head ever so carefully, he looked up at his father, then looked behind his father and noticed that he had actually wondered off quite a way from their little ‘lounge’ area, looking back to his father, he was lost for words.

“Ah…um, sorry.” He said a little unsurely.

“Eloquent as always I see. Did I not just say you needed to stay out of trouble, and not walk off into it?” He questioned his son with a raised eyebrow.

“Um, well, I just wanted to look around a bit and well, I guess I got a little distracted, I didn’t think I had wondered off too far. I’m sorry.” Harry tried to explain.

“You had better be. Did it not occur to you that we might not be the only ones within this forest. That there could be other residence here. We have both just come back from a war, died and returned to life for a second chance, we are in unknown territory, I would think that you would be more alert after what Weasley and Granger did to you. Please do me a favour and pay attention to your surroundings, I would not take it kindly if I were to watch you being murdered again!” His voice had increased in volume out of shear concern for his son. He needed Harry to understand. Immortal or not he didn’t want to be witness to Harry dying, not again.

Harry was stock still. He understood he was in the wrong but he had just forgotten what Ron and Hermione had done, and there his dad had to go ahead and remind him of their betrayal. He didn’t know what to say.

Looking upon his son, he could see many emotions across his face, but standing there he realised that Harry was not going to move, so Severus ducked down a little, picked Harry up, and threw him over his shoulder, basically dragging him back to the only comfort he could provide for now. Until they had answers. Walking back to their little safe haven, he couldn’t get the feeling that they were being watched out of his mind, he knew they weren’t the only ones here and that worried him. Placing Harry on the two-seater and wrapping him in the blanket he transfigured, he watched as Harry came back to himself.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I will,” Looking for the right word to impress his dad, and a light bulb went off, “I will endeavour to watch out for unknown adversaries, and to make sure I am familiar with my surroundings in the future.” Looking up at his father as he said this, and the look of pride that shone in his dads eyes for a short amount of time, was all he needed to know that it was the right thing to say.

Looking down at his son he answered, “Good. Please do not worry me, I may not grow old anymore, but I’m sure to grow grey hairs.” He then made his way a few steps away from Harry and pulled out his wand that just miraculously came from nowhere, which Severus was sure it most probably had. Severus started to chant a few incantations to ward off the area from unwanted eyes and ears, purely for their safety and privacy.

 

_________________________________

 

Not far off was an entrance to a cave that a certain individual had come back to from scouting the area the Sky People had landed not too long ago. They crash landed a few days ago, and they all seemed to be rather young, teenagers still if that was the way they were acting. He’d arrived back to his cave when something in the distance caught his eye, movement. It was a little far off for one of the Sky People to wonder off and there were no other Grounders in this area today, so he moved towards the movement. The closer he got the more he saw and heard. From what had originally looked like one person was now two. Two males one maybe in his later 30’s, early 40’s and another looked rather young. They did not look like the Sky People, their accents were different, their clothing looked worn and torn and was soiled with dirt and dried blood as far as he could tell.

They didn’t look like the Grounders either, no tribe looked like them. The older of the two, had pale skin, but was dressed in nothing but black from head to toe, he had shoulder length black hair, parted in the middle but he had no age lines or any disfigurements on his face, but he was sure the man was older than he looked, his eyes were also rather dark they looked black and calculating.

The younger male was a sight for his eyes to see. Though he was short, he was sure the boy was perhaps even the same age as the Sky People, 17, 18. He wasn’t sure, but the boys eyes said volumes. He was certainly older than his appearance portrayed him to be. His eyes really were something though, when the boy had wondered off into his direction, he carefully stayed out of view and hidden as not to alert him of his presence. When he could see the boys eye colour, it almost took his breath away, they were of a stunning green, almost ethereal. He had pale skin like the older male but his skin was marred with scars, he could not see all of them, but there were glimpses as his clothes were rather torn he could see the scars in certain areas. His hair was black almost shoulder length and had was slightly curled on the ends. There was even a scar in the shape on a lightening bolt just above his right eyebrow.

He took his eyes off the young male and looked towards where he could hear footsteps, it was the older male, but what shocked him the most was that there was, furniture? Out of nowhere there was furniture. How on earth was there furniture? Thinking he would soon find an answer to that in the future he went back to paying attention to the unknown males. He could not hear everything being said, but what he did gather was that the younger male was a magnet for trouble and that he had just recently suffered a great trauma. What did catch his attention and fast was when the older male picked up the younger male, the younger males clothing parted at the back and he got a good look at his skin, it not only looked as if he had been whipped, but there was two more noticeable scars, one running alone his spine and another diamond shaped scar, as if someone stabbed him in the back. He was not happy, who the hell would do that to someone so young. He watched as the older male wrapped the younger male in a green blanket, said a few words and then turned and looked towards his location, he then took out a stick and watching his mouth move, knew words were being said, and then nothing.

Nothing?! They disappeared, just like that, he wasn’t sure what was happening but he was going to go back to his cave, do his scouting duties and watch out for these two new anomalies. He could wait, for he was a patient man.

 

___________________________

 

Severus took comfort in knowing that they could not be seen or heard by anyone outside the wards he had just created. His magic sang to him, it was so much stronger than before, he was not too sure the reason why but he would find out soon.

Severus headed back to Harry and made himself comfortable on the two-seater, "Right, if you are warm and comfortable Harry, please be kind enough to call upon Death, I think we really need answers."

Harry agreed with his dad, his dad, he liked the sound of that, he really did. "Okay. Um..." Clearing his throat, "Death, can you hear me, um can we please have some assistance, we would like to enquire some information for the present time and place, if you could be so kind."

Out of no where Death appeared wearing a suit in black, and a black hood covering the empty space where a head and face would be, on his hands and feet were black clawed metal armour, as if he would be preparing for battle at any moment, on his back his black wings folded neatly slowly trailing the leaves on the ground. Death headed towards the royal seat in which Severus has transfigured for him, he made himself comfortable and then waved his left hand in the air almost mindlessly and conjured tea in the tea pot and biscuits on their tea sets and milk on the side with a little sugar as well. Addressing his Master and his chosen father, "Please have a sip of the tea, I hope it is the correct brew, and the biscuits are shortbread. Now Master how may I be of assistance, and Severus how can I answer your question?"

Picking up the tea pot he poured tea in all three cups and mixing sugar in his and Harrys tea with milk, "Milk, sugar?" He asked Death.

"Please, one sugar, a little milk, I like my tea strong. There aren't many things us astral beings can enjoy anymore."

Severus prepared Deaths cup of tea and then settled down with Harry, gathering his thoughts he started to question Death, "First, are we on planet Earth, if so, what is the year and date, and why does the air smell and feel different?"

Death took a sip of his freshly made tea, to anyone watching it would look like a black abyss was drinking tea, which would be most odd, he was wondering if his Master would think like this, "To start off yes, this is still planet Earth, America, Virginia. The year and date to be precise is the 19 of September 2149. The air is different for you because it wasn't full of radiation. May 10th of 2052, A.L.I.E an AI machine, a computer was programmed to somehow 'make the world better' and in doing so the AI believed that to make the world better was to get rid of most of the population and in doing so caused a Nuclear Apocalypse. See what the creator of A.L.I.E did not take into account was the fact that the computer needs to be reprogrammed all the time. Machines can be programmed like humans, but like humans they cannot change their minds. Humans change their minds all the time, but computers, machines, even an AI need to be reprogrammed."

Both Harry and Severus were in shock, they were so far into the future and what they were hearing was bizarre. So Death continued, "The AI thought she knew best, but she didn't, humankind escaped into space and has lived there for almost 100 years. But they are running out of oxygen due to their population growing and a few other factors. Though I do have some good news, at the moment you are not the only beings on the planet. All magic beings and animals survived the Nuclear Apocalypse, due to their magical DNA, so there is still a society of wizards and witches hidden from the eyes of muggles, all squibs, muggle-borns, half-bloods and purebloods are well and truly alive and living in perfect harmony with one another. Well almost."

Harry took a chance, "What do you mean almost?"

Death looked upon his Master, "After your 'death' and disappearance some things changed, your friend Luna Saw certain things happening, and either changed the course things were meant to run on or decided to go against the Law of Magic, in which she did. I must saw Master, you have some very selfless but at the same time selfish friends whom love you just as much as your enemies hate you. Luna changed history as well as the future by doing forbidden Magics, she brought back the dead." Severus took a sharp intake, but Death continued on, "She brought back those that would never betray you, though that was few in number. She brought back Fred Weasley. Luna had Seen something, I'm not too sure what, but whatever she Saw she will be here with you and your chosen father soon. Time as We knew it changed the moment Ron had murdered you in cold blood."

"Master you have no idea just how important you are. You are your friends survival, if you had not disappeared like you did, and Luna had not Seen what she had Seen, then things would have turned out much worse. Luna, Neville, Fred and George, perhaps even Bill, Fleur and Charlie, I cannot be sure about the last three, but most certainly the first four will be making their way to you as we speak. I cannot tell you too much of what has happened due to the fact that Time is changing constantly because of your existence and your friends actions, but I can tell you what is happening now."

Severus getting a little impatient with Death, snidely bit out, "Then tell us would you. I do not appreciate the fact that you are making my son worry."

Harry was an emotional mess right now, Severus could see it, Harry was biting his bottom lip which always meant he was unsure of what to do and blaming himself for things that weren't his fault. Severus grabbed his arm and moved him onto his lap, wrapped the blanket a bit more comfortably around him and they both waited for Death to continue.

"Right now The Ark, which are the 12 nations that have lived peacefully so far in space, have sent 100 delinquents, which is basically juvenile prisoners, back to Earth to test whether or not the air here is in fact breathable. And it is in a way, but the people of The Ark have not factored in The Grounders, which are people that have lived through the Nuclear Apocalypse and the radiation and have come through years down the line with mutated DNA to keep on living, of course no one knows about the magical community. And as far as I can tell The Grounders aren't too happy to have The Sky people back on planet and have slowly been killing them off, in a few days there will be more lives being snuffed out, and Master I would appreciate it if you could please give each and every person you see dying or dead a send off, in order for me to help their soul move on."

Harry gulped, "I will help where and when I can, but I don't know how it will be for me. I can only handle so much."

Death respectably bowed his head to his Master before standing up and saying, "That is all I ask. If you need anything Master, and Chosen Father all you need to do is call for me, within your mind or out loud I will hear a call from either of you when you need me. A few tips before I leave, your magic is limitless, you can use a wand if you want but neither of you need to. When travelling to a magical community, head to a Gringotts Bank, but make sure you are disguised, you are now both legends of myth. Or myth of legends, either or. Both of you can still bleed and be hurt but you will heal, rather quickly as well. Your friends on the other hand can still die, so please be careful. Always watch your surroundings, you are in Grounder territory now, and they are not fond of strangers. Live up in the trees, not many look up, or live deep in the ground, no one but one lives in the ground."

And just before Death disappeared from view he whispered to his Master, "You will find love and happiness here, and someone other than your father and friends that only sees you and not the scar. Be well and until next time."

And with that Death was no longer a presence within their company. Severus with all his snark simply commented, "He's a wonderful story teller isn't he."

Harry laughed, "I suppose he is." Smiling up at his dad he made his next statement sound important, "I suppose we should head off to the nearest Gringotts, get some supplies and make us a home." Then remembering a British children's educational program he snuck in the watch once or twice, Come Outside, he sang, "Up in the air? Or on the ground?" With a questioning glance towards his dad.

Severus recognised the lines and smile genuinely at his son, "Both, we can have a place built in the heights of a few trees and using the trunk of a tree we connect it to a home underground, that way we get the light and freedom as well as the warmth and safety in case something were to happen that we were unprepared for."

Harry agreed, stood up from his sitting position and transfigured everything back to the way it was as his dad stood up. Changing both his and his dads appearance just by a wave of his hand, he gave himself red hair with brown eyes and his dad blonde hair with blue eyes, transfiguring their clothes to something a little more casual or as casual as they were already wearing, Harry just hoped that fashion hadn't changed too much. Severus knew the way to a New York Gringotts establishment so he held out his hand for Harry to take, in which he did and apparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudo, ideas and suggestion are welcome.


	3. Authors Note

Right hello.

I know I know it sucks this is not a chapter.

 

Now DONT even think about panicking. This is NOT on hiatus, this is NOT abandoned and this is NOT for adoption.

 

I'm having a little trouble with the third chapter, now I had basically finished the third chapter and it seemed pretty good, but I went back to it last week and I was not happy with it, it wasn't what I wanted it to be, so I deleted and started again. It's half way, it's on it's seventh page and still not quite right.

 

Of course you may have noticed I have posted a few other stories, these are one's that actually do have two or three chapters already on my pc, so that's okay. But this one and the other main two, HP/CT and HP/L, these are going to be long fanfictions, not short ones, these are going to be over 10 chapters at least, AT LEAST! So what I'm doing is asking for a little help and patience.

 

I want to ask you my readers, the one's that check weekly for an update and then feel disappointed that there is none, or the one's that say they can wait and get excited when I say this week and it doesn't happen.

 

I want you to tell me what you expect from this story, what your hoping to get, what you would like to read, I want your honest opinions on what you would like to read. So give it to me. You all have one month from the update to give me your opinions. There will, and this time I'm not breaking this promise, there will be an update before the end on July.

 

My other fanfictions are coming along nicely, and when I say that, I mean it. I know where they are going because they are less than 10 chapters, or even 5. I can even tell you what you can expect within the next coming weeks, as there will either be new chapters to my new works, or new works. There will be new chapters this weekend for some of them because they already have a second chapter and third chapter, I'm just going to update ever week with those works, like an added surprise.

 

This is what I have been working on so far, and also there's going to be a poll at the end of this for one of my works:

 

My main one's having more than 10 chapters that I'm having difficulty with, but have not given up on yet:

Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Harry Potter/Cole Turner (Charmed)

Harry Potter/Lincoln (The 100)

 

Next are the one's that have more than one chapter saved on pc:

Harry Potter/Chuck Bass (Gossip Girl)

Harry Potter/Felix (Twilight/Breaking Dawn)

Harry Potter/Eric (Divergent)

Harry Potter/Cinna (The Hunger Games)

 

Next are the one's that have one chapter and/or I'm still half way in the first chapter:

Harry Potter/Draco (Clash of the Titans)

Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy

Harry Potter/Percival (Fantastic Beasts)

Harry Potter/Riven (Winx Club)

Harry Potter/Alistair (Twilight/Breaking Dawn)

Harry Potter/Thranduil (The Hobbit)

Harry Potter/Iroh (The Last Airbender movie, not animated series, I prefer the good looking Iroh)

Harry Potter/Loki (Avengers)

Harry Potter/Mino (The Maze Runner)

Harry Potter/Chato Santana/El Diablo (Suicide Squad)

Harry Potter/Xerxes (One Night with the King)

Harry Potter/Wolverine (X-Men)

Harry Potter/Kyouya (Ouran High Host Club)

Harry Potter/Clark Kent (Smallville)

Harry Potter/Ibiki Morino (Naruto)

Now here are the two I'm debating with:

Harry Potter/? (Kuroko no Basket)

Harry Potter/? (Tranformers/Tranformers:Age of Extinction)

 

So there you have it.

These are what keep me up at night.

 

I have sort of lost my muse when it comes to my main three, but writing the others sometimes gives me ideas for the main three, and then I debate and change the story and so forth and so on.

 

So come one readers, I know you want to help.

 

Next up is the poll.

I'm doing a crossover with Harry Potter and Kuroko no Basuke, don't know it, look it up, I love it.

It's basically about Harry running away from the WW after Voldys resurrection. He has been betrayed by the Light side and has a convo with Voldy after he's been given a new body (remember this all happens literally in the grave yard so Harry's still around 14). Harry has always been interested in basketball after watching it once before so he's decided he's going to run away in a manner of speaking and make a new life for himself if Voldy can promise him one thing. He agrees and well Harry tells Voldy he'll be moving to Japan to play basket ball and one day meet the GoM's, Voldy wishes him luck and to let him know if he ever needs his assistance with anything. (And yes Cedric still dies, sorry, I needed something official to make Harry just give up on the Wizarding World).

Harry makes a life for himself in Japan and at the age of 16 joins the Seirin Basketball team. Harry has many talents in basketball and is only ever put in the game when they are desperate, that is what he asked for, he has all the talents of the Gom's as well as Kuroko but doesn't really use them. He has his own talent which he is proud of and worked hard on improving to such perfection that his talent has no flaw, (I'm not telling you what it is), his first game that he plays in is against Kirisaki Dichi High, Kiyoshi is taken out of play and Harry replaces him, of course Kirisaki Dachi thinks this is pathetic as Harry looks rather feminine and has long hair tied up in a ponytail. Makoto Hanamiya mocks him for being a girl and Harry takes that as a compliment and sort of flirts with Hanamiya. Harry takes his place on the court and like Kiyoshi gets badly hurt, but never complains or looks as if he is in pain.

During all this Voldy (looking like a Tom), and Severus are watching the game. (Since Severus has finally chosen his side, and well both what to know how Harry is, and it took Tom a while to find Harry).

Kirisaki Dachi think they have Harry where they want him, but Harry tells Hanamiya that he was an abuse victim turned survivor, and he can do all the damage they like but he's had worse and was never taken to hospital to heal. Hanamiya of course is not too sure about Harry anymore.

Harry gives Kuroko the sign he needs and the game turns around. Harry does his signature move once Hanamiya starts to take the game seriously, not knowing that he has just caught the attention of certain members of the Gom's.

Now what I want your help on is who should Harry be partnered with. I was think Murasakibara, I like him, a lot. So I'm holding a poll, you can pick and choose between any of the GoM's or certain team members from the GoM's teams, no one from Seirin, sorry. You can pick someone from Kirisaki Dachi as well if you'd like.

 

Comment and let me know who you choose, and then finally once the last vote is in I can post the first two chapters of that fiction. The vote will stay open until the 11sth of July, one month from today.

 

Lots of love, ForeverSeverusSnape.


End file.
